


Undeniable

by spazzer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Post Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzer/pseuds/spazzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Emma’s guilt and unease towards Regina, she couldn’t deny just how right she felt next to Killian, her hand in his and her lips tingling with the promise of something good. She couldn’t deny the warmth that filled her, knowing she was home, in every sense of the word.<br/>Drabble<br/>Captain Swan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out alright. This is my first time writing a OUAT fic. I hope I was able to get an ok grasp on the characters. I'll probably end up writing more for the show over the summer. Enjoy.

“Mom?” Henry’s voice snapped Emma from her blank gaze, immediately turning her attention to the door of Granny’s to her son.

Blinking, she hummed questioningly at Henry as she met his eyes. “Hmm? What’s up kid?”

Henry pursed his lips and shifted in his seat somewhat nervously. “Would it be alright if I went after her? I don’t think… I don’t think she should be alone.”

Emma’s eyes flickered down in thought before moving back up to Henry’s. Smiling sadly, she nodded. “Yeah, kid. Just… just be careful, alright? Have Ruby walk you over, ok?”

Henry smiled, nodding before sliding from his side of the booth and walking to Emma’s side before giving her a hug. “Thanks, mom. I’ll see you tomorrow.” After giving Emma a peck on the cheek, he walked over to Ruby and a moment later, they were both walking out the diner doors, waving to Emma.

Soon, Emma found herself and Killian to be the only customers left in the diner as Granny started to wipe down the tables. She sipped at the last of her hot chocolate while staring down at the table. Only when a hand covered her own did she look up to meet Killian’s bright blue eyes.

“Things will come into place soon enough, love. You just have to give it time.” His eyes were honest as he spoke and his words were quiet, and reassuring.

Smiling slightly, she played with the rings on Killian’s fingers before sighing. “I just feel… bad. I wouldn’t go back and change my decision to save Marian, but… I just wish it didn’t end up hurting Regina. I don’t want to go back to being on opposing sides with her.”

Killian nodded understandingly, his fingers twining with Emma as he spoke. “Regina’s stronger than any desire to fall back into old habits. And Robin may still choose to be with her in the end.”

Emma’s brow furrowed at his words. “But, Marian’s his _wife.”_ Her lips turned down in thought as she searched for the meaning behind Killian’s words.

He gave a short laugh, resting his hook against the table. “Aye, that she is. But to Robin, she’s been long dead. He’s a different man who may be in love with a different woman.”

Tilting her head and leaning forward on her elbows, she met Killian’s eyes. An understanding came to her and her gaze filled with affection. “I guess… you might understand that feeling, then?”

His smile was partially sad, but filled with so much love that Emma could almost feel her heart burst with the continual realization of Killian’s feelings for her. “Aye. I can’t speak fully for Robin, but I can say what would happen if the situation befell me.”

_I’d choose you._

The words weren’t spoken but they hung in the air just the same as his confession about trading the Jolly Roger for _her._

The distance enforced by the table between them grew to be too much for Emma, and abruptly, she stood from her seat and shifted over to his side, moving so she sat next to him, but her body was facing him as much as the seat would allow. Earnestly, she lifted her hand to Killian’s cheek, holding her hand there for a moment before speaking, “Me too.”

_I’d choose you too._

She leaned towards him and kissed him softly, much like she did only hours before outside the diner. She pulled away much more quickly than before but she let her hand to fall to his and entwined them before shifting so she could lean into his side slightly before taking the last sip of hot chocolate in her mug.

Despite Emma’s guilt and unease towards Regina, she couldn’t deny just how _right_ she felt next to Killian, her hand in his and her lips tingling with the promise of something good. She couldn’t deny the warmth that filled her, knowing she was _home,_ in every sense of the word.


End file.
